


Easy

by helens78



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gawain would like to take things easy once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Not two minutes in and Tristan's teeth were bruising already. Gawain put both hands on his shoulders, holding him back. "Wait."

Tristan pushed himself up and arched an eyebrow. "For...?"

"I only meant..." Gawain squirmed a bit, parted his legs a little further. Tristan fit so comfortably between them, and Gawain had started to look forward to having him there. One of these days they'd have to try this back at home, in Gawain's bed or Tristan's pallet. "It doesn't always have to be so fast," Gawain murmured.

Tristan grinned, slowly, and bent his head down to brush his cheek against Gawain's. Both of them were grown into their first beards now, and Tristan's cheek was rough. It was a different sort of roughness from what they had in their kisses. More welcome. Gawain arched under Tristan and turned his face to the side, tilted his head up. "Yes, _please_\--"

"Like this?" Tristan whispered, running his lips down Gawain's cheek and over the side of his neck. His tongue flicked out, ran in a line over to the hollow of Gawain's throat, then from the base of his throat to the point of his chin.

"_Yes_," Gawain breathed, bringing a hand up into Tristan's hair, holding him still for a moment. "Wait. Let me..." He blinked his eyes open, stared up at Tristan. A thought spun through his mind -- _I wonder if we're lovers_ \-- and was discarded nearly as quickly. They were bedmates after fighting, yes, but _lovers_ wasn't the right word for it.

"Are you scouting me?" Tristan murmured, eyes smiling.

"Possibly."

"Will you track me later? Hunt me?"

Gawain let his grip in Tristan's hair go and traced fingers over his face, fingertips glancing over dark tattoos. "Possibly," he said again, leaning up to press his lips to Tristan's. Softly this time. Gently. Tongue tracing the contours of his mouth, sliding inside when Tristan made no move to stop him.

Gawain had had kisses before, easy ones, slow ones, from girls in town or women who'd been paid. He'd even been pinned to the ground once and kissed breathless by a very drunk Lancelot, who had then proceeded to roll off him and pass out.

But this was different. Lips and tongue moving together and _caressing_, Gawain's body nearly boneless under Tristan's, the sometimes awkwardness of boys learning each other's bodies as they grew into men. And Gawain wondered if the softness they were finding could find its way into blankets with them; for his part, it would be welcome there...

Tristan pulled away first, looking down and licking across Gawain's lips. "You're making me forget I'm in a hurry."

"You could be in a hurry later," Gawain offered. "Would you like to kiss me again?"

Tristan answered by pinning Gawain's arms down and slanting his mouth over his bedmate's. Startled, Gawain moaned before catching himself and going silent. Not quite easy, not quite gentle, somewhere in between.

_Good enough for now_, Gawain thought. _We'll practice._

_-end-_


End file.
